Magical Lies
by Vergissco
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Aomine yang menemukan seorang anak yang menangis di taman bermain. Aokaga Fanfiction rate T, fluff, Aomine x Kagami. Cover pict is not mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Cover pict is not mine**

 **Aomine x Kagami**

 **Kagami dan Aomine beda 8 tahun if you wondering..**

 **FYI, Kagami 10 tahun, Aomine 18 tahun/di awal**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks.. Papa jahat.. Hiks..hiks.."

Isak tangis seorang anak terdengar dari sekitar taman. Ia sedang duduk di ayunan yang berayun pelan sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya. Hanya boneka harimau kecil di pangkuannya yang menemaninya.

Di jalan setapak tak jauh dari sana, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai navy blue yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku dan kepala ditundukkan.

Mendengar suara isak tangis di tengah taman yang sepi membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia melihat sekitar lalu menyadari asal suara itu. Bocah surai crimson gradasi hitam yang sedang duduk di ayunan.

Si navy berhenti sebentar dan memandangi bocah itu. Tersenyum sedih sebelum menghampirinya.

Bocah crimson mendongak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Matanya terbelalak melihat om-om berwajah bejat di depannya. Mamanya sering bilang agar hati-hati pada orang asing. Jangan mau kalau diberi permen, nanti kamu bisa diculik. Apalagi keadaan sekarang sedang sepi dan langit sudah hampir gelap.

Bocah itu bangkit dan berlari, namun berhenti di tempat saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

"Hei Kiddo, kau lupa bonekamu"

Ia berbalik dan hendak mengambil boneka kesayangannya. Boneka pemberian Ibundanya tercinta sebelum ia meninggal dunia . Namun ia terlalu pendek, sehingga ia hanya menggapai-gapai dan melompat-lompat. Membuat si navy tertawa pelan lalu mengembalikan bonekanya.

Anak yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu memeluk bonekanya erat. Yang lebih tua mengacak rambutnya.

"Tenang bocah, aku bukan orang jahat"

Bocah crimson mendongak dan memandang wajahnya dengan polosnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"..., K-kagami taiga.."

"Taiga? Seperti bonekamu ini?"Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk boneka di pelukan Kagami.

Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya, masa ia disamakan dengan boneka macan?

"Dia namanya Tola!"

"Tola?"

"Tollha!"

"Hahaha, maksudmu Tora? Kau cadel ya?" Aneh, biasanya orang jepang tidak bisa bicara L bukan R"

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, panggil saja aku Daiki-nii, atau Onii-chan saja tidak apa-apa"

Kagami mengangguk, "Ok, Onii-chan!"

"Kau sedang apa disini?, sudah malam nanti ada orang jahat gimana?"

"..."

"Hei.., ayo aku antar pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"Aomine membungkuk lalu menggendong Kagami.

Kagami tidak menjawab lalu beberapa lama kemudian ia menunjuk. Aomine pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan bocah itu.

.

.

 **Aokaga Fanfiction rate T**

 **-Magical Lies-**

 **By Vergissco**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Bertemu dengan Kagami sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Biasanya mereka akan bermain ayunan atau perosotan atau mungkin basket. Hanya berdua saja.

Anak-anak disana tidak ada yang ingin bermain dengan Kagami. Ia diejek karna ayahnya adalah pernah masuk penjara waktu masih remaja dulu. Ia hanya bisa duduk di ayunan bersama Tora sambil menunggu Aomine datang.

Aomine sudah tahu alasan kagami menyendiri dari anak-anak lain, yaa lebih tepatnya 'dihindari'. Kagami sudah memberitahu segalanya tentangnya.

" _Jika kau punya masalah, cerita saja padaku. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik"_

Katanya pada Kagami waktu itu.

Awalnya Kagami masih tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Tapi suatu hari, tiga orang anak menendangnya. Merebut ayunan yang ia duduki setiap hari. Kagami bangkit dan melawan namun ia kalah telak. Tangan Tora dirobek dan diinjak-injak. Kagami menangis dan tiga anak itu meledeknya hingga Aomine datang, ia membentak tiga anak yang menyakiti Kagami hingga mereka berlari ke rumahnya masing-masing, menggendong dan menenangkan Kagami hingga ia berhenti menangis. Ia juga menjahit tangan Tora dan mencucinya sehingga bagus seperti semula. Walau ia hampir gila saat memasukkan benang ke jarum, dan jahitannya benar-benar berantakkan.

Sejak saat itu Kagami sepenuhnya percaya dengan Aomine dan menceritakan semuanya.

Tentang ibunya yang meninggal, ia duduk di samping kasur ibunya sambil menunggu ayahnya pulang. Lalu berkata pada ayahnya Mama tidur lama sekali. Lalu ia panik saat melihat ibunya dikubur di dalam tanah.

Tentang ayahnya, yang selalu membentaknya, memukulnya dan pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk (Kagami tidak bilang ia mabuk, ia bilang sikapnya aneh dan ia membawa botol kaca dengan minnuman aneh).

Aomine tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah Kagami. Ia hanya mengantarnya sampai pintu depan, tidak mengetuknya karna Kagami melarangnya bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Sudah enam bulan tiga minggu dua hari (Aomine yang menghitung) sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Hari ini, Aomine hendak bertemu Kagami seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini Kagami tidak berlari ke arahnya saat ia datang, ia menangis di ayunan seperti hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Hei kiddo, kenapa kau menangis?"

"..., aku tidak mau pulang lagi.."

"Eh?"

"Onii-chan! Aku tidak mau pulang, Papa jahat!"

"Tenang dulu bocah, apa yang terjadi?"

"Hiks.. Papa, menendang pelutku hiks.."

"Boleh aku lihat?"Aomine tidak menunggu jawaban Kagami dan mengangkat t-shirt hitam yang ia kenakan. Ada satu bagian dimana kulitnya berwarna biru keunguan, Aomine memegangnya.

"A-aw, sakit.."

"Wow.. ini terlihat parah, ayo ke tempatku. Biar aku obati"

Aomine menggandeng tangan Kagami dan membawanya ke apartemennya.

.

Mereka duduk dalam diam di sofa setelah Aomine selesai mengobati perut Kagami.

"Aku tidak mau pulang"Kata Kagami memecah keheningan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku ingin tinggal disini saja dengan Onii-chan!"Kagami memandangnya dengan berurai air mata.

Aomine menarik nafas, ia juga tidak tega mengembalikan Kagami karna ayahnya terdengar mengerikan tapi..

"Lagipula.. Papa bilang sebaiknya aku tidak ada, Mama.. pasti masih hidup"Lanjut Kagami selagi memeluk Tora dengan erat

Ok, itu sudah keterlaluan. Mungkin beberapa hari saja tidak apa-apa

Aomine membuang nafas panjang "Ok, dengar. Kau boleh tinggal disini tapi kau harus kembali suatu saat, ok?"

Kagami menatap Aomine, matanya seperti berkilau.. "Aligatouu Onii-chan!"Katanya sambil memeluk Aomine dengan erat, Tora terlempar dan dilupakan begitu saja.

"...Panggil aku Daiki-nii"

"Hai'! Daikinii-chan!"

Aomine tertawa pelan sambil mengusap punggung Kagami yang mungil. Ia hanya anak kuliahan yang mendapat uang dari part-time jobnya sebagai kasir di toko makanan, bagaimana ia bisa mengurus Kagami?.

Aomine menunduk dan menatap wajah Kagami. Ia tertidur, manisnya..

Yah, apapun agar Kagami bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 **To** B **e Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : ..., hai! Err.. gatau mau ngomong apa..**

 **Ya pendek saya tau ._. ...**

 **Dan.. yaa... tiba-tiba ngilang tanpa ff baru selama... entahlah beberapa hari(?) selama itu saya.. sedang membuat game dan ada suatu lomba2 gitu dan... nyari inspirasi buat ff dan.. dapet banyak jadi.. :v**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**

 **Hanya melalui satu proses pengeditan jadi.. maaf atas kekurangan saya dalam menulis.**

 **Update jam 11 jika yang berkuasa berkehendak**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari pertama Kagami tinggal di apartemen Aomine.

Tidak terlalu buruk, Kagami baru berusia sepuluh tahun tapi ia sudah pandai memasak dan rajin membersihkan rumah. Mungkin karna ayahnya yang selalu menyuruhnya disiplin dan sebagainya. Jadi.. ia lumayan berguna untuk Aomine..

Hari ini Aomine tidak kuliah dan ia meminta cuti pada bosnya selama tiga hari untuk bersama Kagami. Nanti kalau Kagami sudah terbiasa, ia akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Aomine menyuruh Kagami agar tidur di kasurnya sedangkan ia tidur di sofa. Kagami merasa tidak enak dan menarik-narik Aomine agar ia saja yang tidur di kasur. Tapi Aomine menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di kasur, Kagami hanya bisa pasrah dan cemberut semalaman.

"Hei Kagami, kau masih tidak mau kembali?"Kata Aomine yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Sedangkan Kagami sedang merapihkan pakaian yang Aomine bawa dari Laundry tadi, Tora duduk di sampingnya. Aomine sudah bilang, tidak apa-apa biarkan saja. Tapi Kagami mengelak dan bilang kalau Aomine itu pemalas sekali, pakaian seharusnya ada di lemari!. Aomine hanya bisa mendengus, ia kalah rajin dengan anak sepuluh tahun?

Kagami menggeleng, "Kenapa sih Daikinii-chan ingin aku pulang?"

"...Karna... ayahmu pasti menginginkanmu kembali, dia-"

"Papa jahat! Aku tidak mau kembali ke Papa!"

Tidak ada kabar tentang anak kecil yang hilang dan seorang ayah yang mencarinya kemana-mana..

Ya.. Belum ada..

Aomine menghela nafas. "Baiklaah.. err apa kau tidak sekolah?"

Kagami menggeleng lagi, "Sejak mama meninggal.."

Hening.

"Kalau begitu.. biar aku ajarkan sesuatu.."Aomine mengambil sebuah kertas dan pensil. Menuliskan sesuatu disana, lalu mengangkat Kagami agar ia berada di pangkuannya. Kagami mengambil Tora dan memangkunya.

"Ibumu.. meninggal saat kau tujuh tahun jadi.. kira-kira hanya sampai sekolah dasar kelas.. 1 atau.. mungkin 2"

"Un.."Kagami mengangguk sambil menatap kertas di tangan Aomine.

"Kau bisa baca?, menulis?"

"..Sedikit"

"hmm.. coba baca ini"Aomine menunjuk kata di pojok kertas.

"...Jangan memukulku jika salah ya..."Kagami menoleh pada Aomine.

Aomine tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kagami. "Aku bukan ayahmu, tenang saja.. coba sedikit demi sedikit"

Kagami menelan ludah lalu mulai membuka mulutnya. "A-awme"

"Bukan seperti itu.. coba, ini huruf apa?"Kata Aomine lembut, ia tidak percaya ia melakukan ini. Jika teman-temannya melihatnya pasti mereka tertawa sampai mati.

"ini A"Kagami mengangkat tangan Tora dan menunjuk huruf yang dimaksud.

"Ya, benar teruskan.."

"O, M.. aku tidak tahu yang ini.."

"Itu I, kau tahu.. seperti 'Itik'"

"Oh.. kalau ini apa? M?"kata Kagami mulai bersemangat.

"Itu N, seperti.. err.. Nasi"

"Un! Aku mengerti!"

Aomine mencubit pipi Kagami karna gemas.

"Jadi.. kalau dibaca.. A-awhomine!"

"..., katakan lagi?"

"Ahomine!"

"kau sengaja ya?"

"Un..?"Kagami memiringkan kepalanya selagi mendongak, menatap Aomine dengan polosnya.

Aomine menghela nafas. "Coba yang satu lagi"Ia menunuk ke kata disebelahnya.

"D-Da-Daiki"

"Coba baca keduanya bersamaan.."

"Ahomine Daki!, Ah! Aku tahu.. ini namamu kan?!"

"..., coba ulangi. Aomine.."

"Aomine.."

"Daiki"

"D-daiki"

"Aomine Daiki"

"Ahomine Daki!"

"..."

"Daiki-nii? A-aku salah ya..? jangan pukul aku.."Kagami menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"..., tidak salah kok..."

Entah Aomine harus tertawa atau pundung di pojokkan.

Itu bagaimana pertama kali Aomine mengajarinya membaca. Tepatnya di hari kedua Kagami tinggal di tempatnya.

Di pagi hari Kagami bangun terlebih dahulu. Lalu membangunkan Aomine, memintanya untuk membantunya membuat sarapan. Karna Kagami terlalu pendek untuk mencapai counter dapur. Lalu bermalas-malasan di apartemen, terkadang mereka bermain PS bersama.

Siang hari, mereka bermain di taman setelah makan siang. Beberapa anak-anak mulai bermain dengan Kagami lagi, sementara Aomine memperhatikan dari bawah pohon sampai Kagami menariknya untuk bermain bersama.

"Lihatlah.. ayah yang baik ya.. dimana istrinya?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada cincin dijarinya, mungkin sudah bercerai"

"Single father yaa? Aku harap suamiku seperti itu"

Itu perkataan ibu-ibu yang suka mengobrol disana. Melirik-lirik Aomine selagi cekikikan sendiri.

Aomine sih tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Sore harinya, mereka mandi.

Aomine menggendong Kagami kerumah karna ia meronta-ronta tidak ingin pulang. Masih ingin bermain katanya, atau merengek agar Tora ikut mandi bersamanya. Pada akhirnya, Tora duduk di wastafel dan Kagami berendam di bak mandi dan tidak ingin keluar. Aomine harus menggendognya lagi. Dan.. ya, mereka mandi bersama karna Kagami yang sulit diatur kadang-kadang.

Setelah mandi, mereka belajar. Aomine mengajari Kagami cara membaca, menulis dan menghitung. Sedikit demi sedikit Kagami dapat mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Yang paling sulit saat mengajari huruf R

"Rrrrr"

"Llhhll"

"Bukan seperti itu, coba angkat lidahmu lalu tiup.. seperti.. err.. bergetar.."

"Lhhshshll"Kagami mencoba dan air liurnya muncrat ke wajah Aomine.

"Aaargh! Baik!, kau suka makanan pedas?"

Kagami memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar jika kau meniup balon atau makan makanan pedas, itu akan mengatasi cadelmu"

Dan, mereka mencobanya. Awalnya Kagami tidak tahan pedas, matanya berair dan pipinya merah, memukul-mukul Aomine, meminta air. Dan ia tidak bisa meniup balon, ia malah menggembungkan pipinya bukan balonnya.

Itu penyiksaan.

Tiga hari yang bahagia. Dengan Aomine menggantikan ayah Kagami. Ini lebih baik dari kehidupannya dirumah dulu, setelah Ibunya meninggal. Apa ayahnya benar-benar membencinya karna itu?, bukan salahnya kan? Kalau ibunya meningal.

Hari yang bahagia. Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu hanya kebohongan.

Kebohongan ajaib yang manis.

Pertemuan dengan Aomine adalah keajaiban. Mungkin Kagami akan hidup dengan kekerasan anak sampai mati jika tidak bertemu dengannya.

Tapi keajaiban itu tidak abadi. Suatu saat keajaiban itu akan menghilang

Aomine tahu, karna siapa yang tidak tahu? Membawa Kagami ke tempatnya, tanpa pengetahuan orang tuanya. Itu ilegal.

Dan Kagami harus tahu suatu hari nanti.

Ya, nanti. Sekarang biarlah mereka nikmati.

.

Hari keempat, pagi hari. Hari pertama dimana Aomine meninggalkan Kagami sendiri.

"Daiki-nii.."Kagami merengek sambil memeluk kaki Aomine. Memegang Tora dengan tangan kanannya.

"Haahh.. Taiga.. aku harus pergi"Aomine terus berjalan kesana kemari dengan Kagami di kakinya.

"Aku mau ikut Daiki-nii..."

"Tidak bisa Taiga.. Hey hey!"

Kagami memanjat tubuh Aomine sampai dadanya. Aomine menahan punggung Kagami agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Daiki-nii.. jangan pergi.."

Aomine tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia mengelus punggung Kagami dengan lembut.

"Aku takut.. bagaimana kalau Papa datang?"

"..., 'Papa' tidak akan datang.. ia tidak tahu kau ada disini sekarang kan?"

Kagami diam, tidak menjawab.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Aku akan kembali nanti, ok?"

Akhirnya Kagami mengangguk.

"Bye Taiga.."Kata Aomine sambil menutup pintu.

"Bye.."Gumam Kagami pelan.

Kagami berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka tirainya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Aomine yang sedang berjalan kearah mobilnya, ia menyadari keberadaan Kagami di jendela dan melambai padanya. Kagami mengangkat tangan Tora dan menggerakkannya seakan-akan melambai pada Aomine.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

Kagami segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selama Aomine pergi, hanya memasak lalu makan porsi untuknya dan menyimpan porsi untuk Aomine. Menonton TV, bermain PS sendiri. Lalu tertidur diatas sofa.

 _Clek_

Kagami membuka pintu dan tampak Aomine sedng berjongkok disana.

"Tadaima.. Taiga"

"Okaeli Daikinii-chan!"Kagami langsung memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah buatkan makan untuk Daiki-nii!, biar aku panaskan"

Ok.. perasaan Aomine saja atau Kagami ini seperti istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang?.

"O-ok.."Entah kenapa wajah Aomine terasa panas memikirkan itu.

.

Aomine sedang makan dengan tenang di sofa, kalau boleh jujur tidak terlalu tenang. Karna sehabis memanaskan makanan Aomine, Kagami mengikutinya kemanapun.

Aomine tidak bisa fokus pada makanannya dengan Kagami yang terus memeluk lengannya dan bergumam "Daiki-nii Daiki-nii".

"Kenapa?!"

"Tadi saat aku memasak.. sepeltinya ada sesuatu disana.."Jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk kearah balkon yang tertutup tirai. Yang terletak dekat dengan dapur.

"Haaahhh.. baiklaah jika aku memeriksanya. Kau mau melepaskanku?"

Kagami diam.

"Sebentaar saja"

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya, Aomine bangkit dan berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami mengintip dari balik sofa.

 _Swush_

Aomine membuka tirai dengan cepat. Kagami bersembunyi di balik sofa.

" _Whoof!"_ Seekor anak anjing muncul tiba-tiba

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aomine menggeser pintu kaca dan menggendong anak anjing itu. "Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini.."

Aomine berbalik dan memandang kagami yang sedang bersembunyi di balik bantal sofa lalu menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Taiga, ini hanya anak anjing.."

" _Whoof!"_

Kagami tersentak dan memeluk Tora yang sedari tadi duduk di dekatnya.

"Hahaha kau takut anjing?"

"..., Daiki-nii baka! Hyaaah!"Kagami hampi terjatuh dari sofa saat anak anjing mengendus dan menjilati pipinya.

"Hahahahahhaha"

"Singkilkan dia Daiki-nii!"

 _Tok tok tok_

"Ahaha, oke oke. Aku buka pintunya dulu"

"Daikinii-chan!"

 _Clek_

"Umm, hei.. tadi aku sedang mandi dan aku kehilangan anjingku barusan. Err, dan aku mendengar suara gonggongan disini, Aku ingin memeriksa apa itu anjingku? Eh iya aku tinggal disebelah"Kata seorang laki-laki, kira-kira seumuran Aomine. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam senada dengan warna irisnya.

"Ugh.. mungkin, coba saja lihat-"

" _Whoof whoof!"_ Anak anjing itu melompat dari atas kagami dan berlari kearah pemuda surai hitam itu.

"Ah, Caddie!"Katanya selagi mengangkat anak anjing itu, yang menjilat pipinya dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih, aku kira dia kabur dan tidak kembali"

"Ya.. sama-sama"Aomine menutup pintu kembali dan menguncinya.

Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu memeluk kakinya "Hei, dia sudah pergi, lepaskan aku"

Kagami menggeleng, pelukannya terasa lebih erat.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Aku lelah, aku mau tidur Taiga.."

"..., Aku mau tidul dengan Daiki-nii kalau begitu.."

"Tidak"

"...Kenapa?"Kagami mendongak, memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya pada Aomine.

"Haahhh.. sofa terlalu kecil untukku, apalagi jika kau tidur disitu juga"

"Kalau begitu Daiki-nii tidul di kasul saja denganku!"

"..., err.." Etahlah, bukannya ia tidak mau tapi.. egh. Ia takut menghancurkan Taiga karna mengiranya bantal dan memeluknya. Atau ia bergerak dalam tidur dan mengganggu Taiga sehingga ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Daiki-nii.."

Aaargh, sial Kagami dan puppy eyesnya itu ! #$%^

"Haahh.. ok, tapi jangan marah kalau aku mengganggumu dalam tidur"Aomine menggendong kagami dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

"Nii-chan"Bisik Kagami saat Aomine hampir terlelap.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku dengar papa dan mama biasa tidul bersama"

"Hah? Dengar dari mana?!"

"TV" Dasar tontonan jaman sekarang.

"Aku mau menikah dengan Daiki-nii!"

"...,Eeh?! Kenapa?"

"Agar bisa tinggal dengan Daiki-nii, tidur dengan Daiki-nii, masak makanan yang enak untuk Daiki-nii dan membuat Daiki-nii tersenyum setiap hali!"Katanya polos sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Aomine.

Aomine mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap langit-langit untuk mencegah darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Aomine bersumpah Kagami adalah makhluk teroenyoek di dunia ini.

Yaah, hari pertama Kagami ditinggal sendiri tidak terlalu buruk..

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, tak terasa sudah dua tahun.

Hari ini tanggal 1 Agustus, besok ulang tahun Kagami yang ke dua belas.

Ia sudah setinggi dada Aomine sekarang. Dan kabar baik, ia bisa mengucapkan huruf R sekarang.

Kuroko yang mengajarinya. Dan siapa itu Kuroko?, dia teman sekolah Aomine dulu dan juga guru Kagami. Aomine memutuskan bahwa Kagami butuh sekolah, dan ia tidak bisa mengajarinya secara rutin, jadi ia meminta Kuroko untuk mengajarinya. Semacam home-school-ing (apalah itu).

Kuroko sudah tahu tentang kagami. Untungnya ia mengerti dan merahasiakannya.

Berita tentang Kagami yang menghilang baru muncul 19 September lalu. Tampaknya mereka telah mencari-cari Kagami sejak dua minggu Kagami tinggal dengan Aomine, namun tidak di publikasikan secara bebas. Mungkin karena, sekarang ayah Kagami punya perusahaan besar yang sangat terkenal di kota. Dan media pun menggila mengetahui anak pemilik perusahaan itu menghilang.

Aomine lega mereka belum menemukannya, kalau iya. Aomine pasti berada dalam masalah besar sekarang.

Ia bisa saja mengembalikannya pada mereka. Tapi bisa saja ia malah dikira penculik, lagipula sudah dua tahun Kagami hilang. Apa mereka tidak akan curiga dengan Aomine kalau bilang Kagami minta tinggal dengannya. Lagian, Aomine belum mau mengembalikannya.. Ia ingin Kagami untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Kagami tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar apartemen kecuali malam hari.

"Hei, Kagami besok ulang tahunmu kan? Kau mau apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke Kiseki land seperti tahun lalu.."

Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan di sofa, Aomine menonton TV dan Kagami membaca buku komik. Oh ya, Tora juga ikut, ia duduk di pangkuan Kagami. Mungkin Kagami belum merasa terlalu tua untuk bermain boneka. yaah, itu yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih manis..

"Tidak apa-apa Daiki-nii.. umm... aku belum tahu ingin apa sih"

"..., Bagaimana kalau apron.. err.. pakaianmu selalu kotor setelah memasak"Kata Aomine selagi memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia berfikir Kagami akan terlihat lebih manis jika memakai apron, yaa kalau Kagami tidak mau dia tidak akan me-

"Ide bagus, aku mau apron kalau begitu!"

Dan.. mulailah imajinasi kotor Aomine, Kagami memasak hanya dengan sehelai apron, wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi bahan-bahan makanan seperti tepung, frosting dan sebagainya.. seperti kue yang meminta ingin dimakan-

Aomine menggeleng, kenapa ia berfikiran itu?!. Dia bukan homo! Apalagi pedofil.

Tapi dia dan kagami hanya berjarak 8 tahun.. tapi.. paman dan bibinya jarak usianya hampir sepuluh tahun kok.. jadi-

"Daiki-nii, ada apa?"

"..., tidak ada.. Ok akan aku belikan apron kalau begitu.."

"Yang warna biru tua ya! Umm.. jangan yang terlalu feminim ya.."

"Ahaha.. ok ok"

"Umm.. ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kasurnya basah kemarin?"

"...Basah?"

"Aku tidak mengompol jadi aku yakin itu pasti Daiki-nii!"Kagami menggembungkan pipinya.

Belakangan ini mereka jadi sering tidur bersama.

Tapi.. kasur yang basah?

Mengompol?

Oh.., _Oh.._

"Umm.. e-etto.. "Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya? Ia tidak mau menodai otak Kagami yang masih polos..

"A.. I-itu ir, ya air! Aku haus lalu karna mengantuk aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya ke kasur!"

"Tapi, itu berbau Daiki-nii.."

"A-airnya basi!"

"kau bodoh ya? Jangan bohong padaku Daiki-ni.. ayolaah! Aku tidak akan menertawaimu kalau kau mengompol.."

"..., Itu bukan air seni.. itu.., umm.. Aaargh! Kau akan mengerti jika dewasa nanti!"

"Dewasa itu terlalu lama.. jelaskan padaku Daiki-nii.."

 _Tok tok tok_

Yay, diselamatkan ketukan pintu. Aomine segera berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

Senyumnya hilang saat melihat siapa itu

"Permisi kami dari pihak polisi menerima laporan dari beberapa orang disini ada seseorang yang kami cari disini. Boleh kami periksa?"

Aomine menoleh kebelakang. Kagami tidak ada disana, ia bisa mendengar suara air mengalir. Dia di kamar mandi.

"A-aa.. ya silahkan.."

Ketiga polisi tersebut mulai melihat isi apartemen Aomine. Tidak secara keseluruhan tapi.. tetap saja Aomine merasa panik.

"Kau tinggal dengan seseorang?"

"U-umm, tidak.. sepupuku menginap beberapa hari"

Polisi itu mengangguk.

" _Hyaaahh!"_

" _A-ah, maaf"_

Apa itu tadi?!.

Sekaan membaca pikirannya, salah satu polisi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "K-kurasa itu sepupunya.."Katanya sambil memalingkan pandangan, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Syukurlah dia tidak sadar itu Kagami.. Kurasa..

"Kalau begitu.. kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih dan.. ekhem, maaf telah menginterupsi.."Kata salah satu dari mereka sambil melirik ke kamar. Kamar mandi berada disana.

 _Clek_

Pintu tertutup dan Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Seakan-akan ia menahan nafas sedari tadi.

"S-siapa itu tadi..?"Kagami mengintip dari kamar. Ia hanya memakai sehelai anduk yang menutupi daerah sakralnya. Wajahnya memerah saat menatap Aomine.

"Hahh.. Polisi..., kurasa aku harus menyebunyikanmu lebih baik lagi"

"Polisi?"

"..., mereka mencarimu.. yahh.. ayahmu mencarimu"

"..., aku masih tidak mau kembali"

"Ya, ya.. Aku tahu itu"

Suasana terasa canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang teradi denganmu dan polisi tadi?"

Wajah kagami benar-benar merah sekarang "A-aku kira tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi.. aku tidak mengunci pintunya, a-aho!"

Aomine tertawa.

Semua kebahagiaan ini, kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama.

Hanya kebohongan, keajaiban yang suatu saat akan hilang.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Gaje, ya saya tahu. Maaf ._. jika fict ini tidak memuaskan.**

 **Dan saya sangat menghargai reader semua yang telah membaca fict ini, terima kasih banyak.**

 **Hanya melalui satu proses pengeditan jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan saya dalam menulis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Kagami tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Aomine dan Kagami hendak mandi sore seperti biasanya. Kagami berendam di bak, dan Aomine membilas dirinya di shower.

Lalu Aomine memanggil dirinya untuk disabuni oleh Aomine, karna berendam di air sabun saja tidak cukup katanya.

Dan, yaah.. ini terjadi.

Kagami duduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya. Mereka berciuman panas sementara tangan Aomine meraba setiap inci tubuh Kagami yang lebih kecil darinya. Kagami mendorong pundaknya, namun ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ayolah, Taiga.. kenapa kau menolak? Kau menyukainya kan?"Bisik Aomine seduktif di telinganya sambil meng-grope-grope pantat Kagami dengan kedua tangannya.

"J-jangan. D-daiki-nii Berhenti..nnh.."Kagami merasa takut dengan Aomine sekarang. Tapi ia juga ingin Aomine meanjutkan apapun yang akan ia lakukan.

"Berhenti? Tapi kita bahkan belum mulai.."Aomine meraba belahan pantat Kagami lalu memasukkan satu jari ke lubangnya.

"Ah! Daiki-nii! Yamette...!"

"Ah-ngah!"

 _"Daiki-nii.."_

Aomine tersentak, ia baru saja bangun dar tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"A-apa tadi itu.."

Ia baru saja bermimpi.. tentang Kagami!

Aomine menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia sedang tidur dengan Kagami di kasur.

"..., Oh shit.. kenapa ia terlihat sangat seksi di mimpiku.."

Wow dia seorang pedo sekarang.

"Ugh, basah.. apa..."Aomine menatap celananya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Segera, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengurusnya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Kagami tidak menyadarinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami sedang bahagia hari ini.

Aomine bilang ia akan membawanya ke Majiba setelah ia pulang kerja.

Akhirnya, ia bisa merasaka n cheese burger di toko langganannya itu..

Ia sedang membersihkan rumah sekarang. Menggunakan apron biru tua yang Aomine berikan padanya. Beberapa menit lagi Aomine pulang.

Kagami benar-benar tidak sabar..

Sudah tiga bulan setelah insiden polisi itu.., menurut Aomine Kagami sudah aman sekarang. Tapi jika ingin keluar harus sangat hati-hati, memakai jaket besar, topi, atau mungkin kacamata hitam.

 _Tok tok tok._

Kagami tersenyum lebar lalu berlari ke pintu depan.

"Daiki!..-nii..."Kagami menatap bingung tiga polisi yang berdiri di belakang Aomine. Tiga polisi yang sama yang pernah ke apartemen mereka dulu.

"Aku beri waktu lima menit, cepat"Kata salah satu polisi itu datar.

Aomine menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu, berjongkok dan menatap mata Kagami.

Kagami tidak suka tatapan itu. Tidak ada cahaya di mata Aomine. Pertanda buruk.

"Taiga.. maaf"

"Un?"Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa Daiki-nii.. ompolmu sudah aku bersihkan!"

"...,Bukan itu, err.. aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Majiba malam ini"

"Umm.. tidak apa-apa, bisa besok. Atau lusa, atau kapanpun Daiki-nii mau!"Kagami mendongak kearah Aomine dan tersenyum lebar.

"..., tidka ada besok Taiga.. aku.. maaf.., Ayahmu.. itu.. ayahmu.. ia mengetahuimu ada disini sekarang.. jadi.."

"Aku tidak mau kembali!"

"Taiga.."

"Hiks... kenapa..?"

"Aku yakin ayahmu tidak seperti dulu lagi.. buktinya.. ia mencarimu, ia khawatir padamu.."

"..., aku masih tidak mau pulang.."

"K-kau juga tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi.. a-aku.. aku ditangkap"

"Eh?"

"Setelah aku keluar dari pintu ini, aku akan masuk penjara Taiga.. selama.. kira-kira 20 tahun.."

"..., Papa yang melakukan ini kan?"

"Yaa.. dan b-bukan.. Tapi-"

Kagami mendorong Tora ke wajah Aomine. "Lihat.. karna Daiki-nii Tora jadi sedih.."Katanya sambil menunduk.

"Hmm.. apa itu Tora? Kau sedih.. ya maafkan aku, hei bisa kau jaga Taiga selama aku pergi?.. hmm.. ya.. ok!, dengar itu..? Tora akan menjagamu.. jadi.. j-jangan sedih..."Aomine menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kagami.

 _Tok tok tok._

" _Hei.. satu menit lagii!"_

"..., tapi.. bagaimana papa tahu.."

"..., ingat polisi yang.. err.. melihat kau mandi?"

Wajah Kagami memerah, ia masih menunduk.

"Umm.. ya, i-ia menyadari tanda lahir keturunan keluargamu.. kau tahu.. di.. pantat sebelah kiri.."

"H-hee?!"

"..., tetap kuat Taiga.."Aomine hendak mencium bibirnya, tapi berhenti dan mencium pipi Kagami.

Kagami menyentuhh pipi yang tadi dicium Aomine.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan tiga polisi tadi dan juga seorang wanita tua.

"Jaa.. Taiga.."Saat Aomine hendak pergi, Kagami menarik ujung bajunya.

"T-tora juga mau.. cium.."Katanya sambil mendorong Tora ke hadapannya, memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

Aomine tersenyum lalu mencium hidung Tora. Kagami melihat bonekanya sebentar sebelum mencium hidungnya juga.

Wajah Aomine memerah, Itu _Indirect Kiss!._

"Hei! Cepat! Kami ada tugas lain tahu!"Salah satu polisi membentak Aomine dan memasang brogol di kedua tangannya yang ditaruh di belakang.

Wanita tua itu menggandeng Kagami dengan sayang.

"Bye bye.."Kata Aomine sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan berlawanan arah dengan nenek Kagami.

"Bye.. Daiki-nii.."Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Rasanya seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat pertama kali Aomine meninggalkannya sendiri. Hanya saja.. kali ini ia tidak kembali.

Aomine tahu ini akan terjadi. Keajaiban tidak akan ada selamanya.

.

.

.

 **Aomine's Pov**

Yaah, aku tidak merasa bersalah sih dimasukkan penjara.

Memang seharusnya begitu kan?

Sejak awal aku memang keras kepala ingin membawanya pulang.

Itu juga.. karna cerita masa laluku hampir sama...

Setiap pulang sekolah, di sore hari. Aku menangis di ayunan yang sama. Menunggu sampai Okaa-san menjemputku sambil marah-marah.

Otou-san dan Okaa-san bercerai baru dua tahun setelah mereka menikah. Aku anak yang dilahirkan diluar pernikahan jadi.. bisa dibilang aku ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Keberadaanku hanya mepersulit orang lain.

Aku tinggal dengan Okaa-san setelah perceraian itu. Okaa-san selalu pulang malam sehabis minum dan langsung tidur. Kalau aku lapar, aku mencuri uang dari dompetnya dan membeli makanan di luar. Aku tidak mau Okaa-san memukulku karna menghancurkan dapur.

Suatu hari, Okaa-san membawa seorang pria dewasa ke rumah. Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi...

Selama di sekolah aku diledek murid lainnya karna bodoh. Dan juga.. anak diluar nikah. Aku menyerah dalam mencari teman dan mulai bermain sendiri. Bermain basket dan juga olahraga lainnya. Karna itu tubuhku lebih atletis dari yang lain. Aku mulai memukuli siapapun yang meledekku. Suatu hari, aku membunuh seseorang. Waktu aku kami bertengkar di atap dan aku melemparnya dari atap sekolah.

Okaa-san sangat marah lalu memukul kepalakuu dengan botol kaca berisi minuman keras. Beberapa hari kemudian, Ia bilang aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Okaa-san hamil dari pria dewasa itu.. dan mereka akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Saat anak itu lahir, aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Katanya. Cih, palingan nanti anak itu juga berakhir sepertiku.

Aku menangis di ayunan seperti biasa. Lalu membuat keputusan akan melarikan diri dari rumah.

Dan ya, aku lari dari rumah. Tidur di gazebo di taman dan mencuri.

Suatu hari aku mencuri sesuatu di sebuah toko makanan. Aku berumur 13 tahun waktu itu.

Pemiliknya tidak marah, ia malah merawatku sampai berumur 15. Membayar biaya sekolah, memberi makan, merawatku seperti anak sendiri. Walau aku tinggal di toko itu. Bukan rumahnya, aku yang ingin tinggal di toko sih.. Karna katanya ia memiliki seorang anak kecil di rumah, dan aku merasa tidak enak saja..

Kalau tidak salah namanya.. Minami-san.

Hanya sampai aku berumur 15 tahun karna.. tak lama kemudian ia meninggal dunia.

Aku dengar ia mengidap penyakit sejak melahirkan anak satu-satunya, jadi ia tidak bisa hidup lama setelah anaknya itu lahir.

Akuu tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali dia, jadi aku pindah ke apartemen dan mulai hidup sendiri. Dan bekerja di tokonya yang sekarang diurus suaminya. Dan.. suaminya tidak pernah mengenalku. Aku menutup diri dari orang lain

Itulah kehidupanku. Tidak terlalu buruk kurasa..

Makannya saat.. aku melihat Taiga menangis di ayunan itu..

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan..

Aku ingin menolongnya.

Walau akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

Setidaknya ia bahagia.

20 tahun bukan waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

 **Kagami's Pov**

Aku dibawa pulang kerumah oleh wanita itu. Aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Ia menenangkanku.

Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini, rumahku yang dulu bukan disini. Semuanya tampak.. lebih besar..

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, lalu ia memberitahuku bahwa ia pembantu Papa, namanya Musume-san. Padahal aku tidak bertanya, ia bisa membaca pikiran!.

Aku mengurung diriku di kamar. Rasanya aneh tanpa Daiki-nii.

Papa tidak ada dirumah. Musume-san bilang dia ada di Amerika, bisnisnya sudah meluas.

Kata Musume-san ia belum mau bertemu dengaku. Tapi ia tidak seperti dulu lagi sekarangg..

Entahlah.. aku tidak begitu yakin..

Aku lebih suka tinggal dengan Daiki-nii..

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya..

Daiki-nii.. Daiki-nii..

...

Aku sudah bilang pada Musume-san tentang Daiki-nii. Untungya dia mengerti, aku harap Papa juga akan mengerti.. mungkin bisa membebaskannnya dengan uang atau semacamnya..

...,

Aargh kenapa aku memikirkannya terus?!

..., Musume-san bilang akau akan masuk sekolah mulai minggu depan.

Aku dengar kau boleh mengunjungi seseorang di penjara tapi..

Musume-san bilang, tidak boleh tanpa izin Papa.

..., yang aku bisa sekarang hanya menunggu, kurasa

.

.

.

 **Aomine's Pov**

Ugh, orang-orang disini sangat tidak bersahabat.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku disini, tapi aku punya teman 'sekamar' sekarang.

Dan dia menyebalkan. Tidur mengorok, mencuri makananku, ke kamar mandi lamaa.

Tadi aku sempat berkelahi dan.. ugh, siapa yang mengira orang gendut yang otaknya kecil bisa meninju.

Aku harap Kagami tidak apa-apa.

Aku harap dia tidak bertemu dengan orang seperti si gendut ini.

.

.

.

 **Kagami's Pov**

Ada apa dengan semua laki-laki di sekolah ini?!

Aku baru masuk SMA selama tiga bulan, dan lokerku sudah penuh dengan surat c-cinta?!

Dan semuanya berasal dari laki-laki!

Dan bukan hanya itu saja, minggu lalu Tanaka-senpai, kakak kelas 3. M-menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Apa dia belum puas dengan semua gadis yang terus mengerubutinya?!

Di depan umum!

Di lapangan sekolah lebih tepatnya..

Dan dia membawa bunga, coklat, lagu romantis oleh temannya. Dan segalanya!

Itu benar-benar memalukan. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi waktu itu.

Setelah hari itu ia terus menggodaku.. dan menguntitku.. itu menakutkan. Gosip beredar tentang aku dan dia b-be-berpacaran! Ya.. ia memang lumayan.. lebih tinggi dariku dan warna matanya biru cerah.. rambutnya pirang, mungkin ia pindahan dari luar negeri. Tapi kan aku cuman suka Daiki-nii!

E-eh?!

B-bukan begitu, maksudku.. umm aargh! Aaaaaa Daiki-niii no baka! Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah keluar penjara dia akan mati!.

..., ngomong-ngomong.. bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

.

.

.

 **Aomine's Pov**

Ugh, sudah berapa lama aku disini?

Aku menoleh, menatap tembok dengan garis-garis dari kapur putih yang aku tulis.

Kira-kira delapan tahun.

Bagaimana Taiga sekarang..

Pasti ia tingginya sama denganku sekarang, apa dia masih takut dengan anjing? Bagaimana permainan basketnya sekarang?

Ia pasti berubah banyak. Aku harap ayahnya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya.

Aku menghela nafas, mengganti posisiku di atas tempat tidur.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara kunci dan.. gembok.

Ini bukan waktunya makan siang atau mandi kan?

"Hei hitam!, kau bebas"

Eh.. EEEH?! "A-apa?"

"Kau bebas, mau tetap disini? Cepat keluar!"Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah polisi itu. Dan ia menuntunku ke depan.

Siapa yang menebus hukumanku?

Ayah? Aaa.. tidak mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan perempuan lain pastinya, ibu? Pfft jangan buat aku tertawa.

Atau mungkin..

"Taiga?"

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat pemuda crimson di ruang tunggu. Ugh, apa benar itu Taiga?

"Daiki-nii!"Ia berlari dan memelukku, aku hampir saja terjatuh.

Polisi yang sedari tadi dibelakangku tampaknya sudah pergi.

Oh shit, ini benar dia..

Aku menatap punggungnya.. dan turun.. Damn.. look at that ass..

Aku hampir saja meremasnya, tapi..

Jangan buat dia takut ya.. kalian baru bertemu.. mulailah perlahan-lahan..

Mulai dari.. membalas pelukannya.. ya..

Aku mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Tunggu, apa dia menangis? Aku merasakan bahuku sedikit basah.

"Taiga.."

Ia mendongak

"Shiit, you look sexy.."

Ia tersentak dan mendorongku.

Aku mengucapkannya lumayan keras ya..?

"U-umm.. a-Argh! Fuck it!"Aku mendorong tengkuknya tengkuknya dari belakang dan mencium bibirnya, matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya merah padam. Meremas dan mendorong bahuku dan akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkanku menikmati bibirnya yang manis..

Aku tidak mau membunuhnya jadi aku mundur sedikit. Ia meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

Gerakan yang salah.. sekarang ia terlihat lebih seksii.. Aaargh! Aku harus tahaan.

Tiba-tiba ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

 _Oh.._

Aku lupa kita masih berada di tempat umum sekarang.

Aku menarik tangannya dan berlari keluar.

"M-mau kemana?"

"Aku pernah berjanji akan mengajakmu ke Majiba.. walau sekarang bukan ulang tahunmu.. maaf"

"Tak apa.."

.

.

.

"Aah~.. aku lapaar!"

Aku memperhatikannya menghajar tumpukan burgernya. Pipinya mengembang seperti tupai, nafsu makannya belum berubah rupanya. _So cute.._

Ok, mulai percakapan ringan.

"Bagaimana kau masih hidup?"

Err.. ok, itu bukan percakapan ringan.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?!"Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang masih penuh makanan.

"...Kau tahu.. ekhem, Ayahmu...?"

"O-oh.. dia.."Kagami memandang kebawah selagi tersenyum "Dia sudah berubah.."

"Hah?"

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya!, saat ia kembali aku hampir kabur dari rumah tapi ternyata ia benar-benar minta maaf"

"Dan.. kau memaafkannya?"

"Un?, awalnya aku ragu tapi.. ia benar-benar menyesal dan.. terlihat sangat sedih saat aku menghindar darinya, jadi.. ya!"

"...Kalau aku.. aku tidak akan memaafkan orang tuaku.."

"Hm?, orang tuamu?, kenapa?"

"E-emmm tidak ada.. Hei! Dimana Tora?"Aku mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"E-eh?! Aku terlalu tua untuk bermain boneka tahu!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"..., di dalam tas.."Wajahnya memerah selagi ia merunduk memandang tasnya.

"Ahahaha, kau menggemaskan"

"U-urusai!"

Aku berhenti tertawa dan mengingat sesuatu "Hei.. ingat waktu itu?"

"Un?"Taiga memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Aku menyeringai "Saat kau bilang ingin menikah denganku?"

"E-eh?!"

Aku memegang tangan kirinya lalu menciumnya "Masih mau?"

"..."Wajahnya makin memerah dan ia tidak bsia melihat wajahku.

"Kau sudah masuk usia nikah kan?"

"..."

"Kagami Taiga.."

"A-apa?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"Aku berusaha mengatakannya sepelan mungkin agar hanya kami berdua yang dapat mendengarnya. Karna kita masih berada di majiba sekarang, dan jika kita menjadi pusat perhatian. Taiga pasti akan membunuhku.

"B-baka,... tentu saja"

Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak kecl berisi cincin didalamnya. Cincin dari Minami-san, ... ya sebenarnya aku mencurinya.. waktu itu.. saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan hendak mencuri ini dan ketahuan. Tapi ia bilang aku bisa memilikinya.. dan aku membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Dan.. ya, aku menyeludupkannya ke penjara. Jangan tanya bagaimana!

Aku memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kirinya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Cute af

"Hei.., apa ini..?"Aku menyentuh sebuah cincin yang tergantung di lehernya

"E-emm.. aku bertemu seseorang.."

Aku memincingkan mataku.

"H-hanya sekedar saudara!, bukan s-seperti itu-Mnnh!"

Aku menarik kerah bajunya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Ah- D-daiki-nii kita masih di tempat umum!"Taiga melirik beberapa orang yang menatap kearah sini. Aku mulai menjilati lehernya dengan nafsu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan desahan-desahan nakal yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jaa... kalau begitu.. mau pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi?"Aku berbisik di telinganya.

"...H-hentai.."Jawabnya kesal, walau begitu aku melihatnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Whoaa what the fucking hell is this!? This is really gajeee ._.**

 **Err.. terima kasih yang telah menunggu../kalau ada. Fict ini dan membacanya dari awal sampai akhir (?) saya benar-benar berterima kasih~**

 **Dan.. maaf saya bukan penulis pro, jadi.. pasti banyak typo.. dan.. teman-temannya..**

 **Itu aja.. err.. bye.. and once again thanks ' ')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Iris biru langit menatap dua pemuda dari jendela. Pupilnya mengecil dan ia membeku di tempat. Dua pemuda itu tampak berjalan kearahnya.

Ia segera bersembunyi di semak-semak terdekat dan mengamati mereka berdua, berjalan menuju sebuah hotel.

Ia tersenyum miris dan air mata mulai membendung, ia menyekanya dengan lengan baju. Lalu kembali mengamati dua pemuda itu.

Ia mengangguk, meluruskan niatnya. Lalu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Taiga-chan.."

Yang rambutnya berwarna merah menoleh ke belakang. "T-tanaka-senpai.."

Tanaka-senpai tersenyum miris lalu memberikan selusin bunga yang ia bawa. "Selamat.."

"..., t-terima kasih.."

Tanaka-senpai maju selangkah dan mencium kening Kagami, lalu segera berjalan pergi saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari pemuda navy di sebelah Kagami.

"... Apa dia yang memberikanmu... itu?"Tanya si navy sambil melirik cincin di kalung Kagami.

Kagammi menggeleng "Dia.. yangg mengejarku sewaktu SMA"

"..., tampaknya aku harus menandaimu.. untuk menunjukkan kau milikku sekarang.."Ia menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya selagi menatap leher Kagami yang mulus.

"...B-baka"

.

.

.

Kagami dan Aomine terengah-engah di atas kasur. Mereka baru saja melakukan one-on-one panas di kasur. Ugh, bokong Kagami terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Kagami mengerang pelan, namun Aomine mendengarnya dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"N-nee.. Daiki-nii.."

"Daiki saja"

"D-daiki.. u-umm.. boleh aku tahu darimana kau mendapat.. cincin ini?"

" ..., dari seseorang.. ia merawatku.. kalau tidak salah nama lengkapnya Akamito Minami"

"E-eh!?"Tiba-tiba Kagami duduk dan menatap Aomine tidak percaya.

"K-kenapa?"

"I-itu mama!"

"Hah?"

"Marganya dulu Akamito lalu saat menikah dengan papa.. namany ajadi Kagami Minami.. tapi ia lebih suka memakai marga keluarganya yang dulu karma sesuatu.. aku lupa"

Aomine tertawa lalu menarik Kagami sehingga ia berada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Pertemuanmu denganku adalah takdir kalau begitu.."

Dan bibir mereka bertemu kembali.


End file.
